Chosen For You
by Anjirika
Summary: During the events of 'Beginning of the End' Merlin decides to share his secret with Morgana and it changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: So this is my first multi-chaptered Merlin fic. It is an AU story dealing with the events that happened in Episode 8: Beginning of the End. Please be kiind when reviewing and I will return the favour._

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters of Uther, Merlin, Gwen, Morgana, Arthur and Mordred belong to the mists of time, the incarnations that I am using come from MERLIN the television show and therefore belong to the BBC. I am merely borrowing them for my amusement and yours.

**

* * *

CHOSEN FOR YOU--A MERLIN AND MORGANA TALE**

**CHAPTER ONE:** Morgana looked down on the sleeping boy. Her and Merlin had been talking about magic and Morgana said what she had begun to believe, though she still chose her words carefully. "What if you don't chose magic?" she asked tentatively. "What if it chooses you?"

Morgana paused and turned to Merlin, who was saying nothing. He was just staring at her intently. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked with anaccusatory tone but the curious look in Merlin's face did not change. "Merlin!?"

"Do you really mean that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mean what?"

"Do you really believe that magic is chosen for a person and not by them?"

Morgana paused. She did believe in what she had said but she wasn't sure whether Merlin was questioning her because he believed the same or because he was Arthur's spy. 'But why would he spy for Arthur andUther?' she questioned in her mind. 'After all, he is the one that brought to boy to me, he is the one who saved the boy from Uther's guards. How can he believe as they do and do all that at the same time?'

"Morgana?" Merlin asked tentatively. "Do you--?"

"I do," she answered, cutting him off in the process. "I believe that magic chooses the person. The person doesn't chose magic."

Merlin let out an audible sigh of relief.

"What?" asked Morgana curiously. "What is it?"

"I have been waiting a long time to hear someone say that."

Morgana just looked at Merlin curiously. "What do you mean?"

Merlin took a step towards Morgana. "Can I trust you?"

"Trust me?" asked Morgana. "Whatever do you mean?"

Merlin took a look around Morgana's chambers and made sure that Gwen was no where to be found. Then without saying anything Merlin reached out his hand to Morgana's mirror which had broken when the elder Druid was executed, and mended it. Out of the corner of her eye Morgana saw the golden glow in Merlin's eye and her body went rigid as she saw the mirror mend itself.

"By the gods," Morgana whispered as she felt the strength leave her legs. "You're a--"

"Wizard," Merlin finished as Morgana sank to the floor. "Yes. I am."

"All this time..."

Merlin nodded. "Yes."

Morgana turned her head away for a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Morgana," Merlin began as he crouched down to sit face to face with the king's ward. "You're not..."

"I'm not going to say anything to Uther if that's what you're worried about," Morgana snapped, her emotions getting in the way of her critical thinking. "And I'm not going to tell Arthur either....."

Merlin again sighed audibly. "Thank heaven, I--"

"I wish that you had told me sooner," Morgana interrupted. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Gaius told me,"

"Gaius?" Morgana asked. "Gaius knows?"

Merlin nodded. "My mother sent a letter to him, they're old friends you see and well, she was worried that my powers, my talents would be too dangerous for myvillage to handle. She figured that a great man like Gaius would be able to protect me."

"And he has..." Morgana whispered. "...he's managed to protect you after all you've done."

Merlin looked at Morgana. "All I've done?"

Morgana nodded. "You saved us all from that sorceress who tired to kill Arthur the week that you arrived...."

Merlin nodded. "I did."

"And you saved Arthur from Knight Valient,"

Again, Merlin nodded.

"You saved Gwen's father and then when Gwen herself was accused of being a witch you saved her. You saved Arthur from that poisoned chalice and...and you were that guiding light were you not?"

Merlin nodded. "You're right."

Morgana ran more previous events over in her mind before continuing. "You gave Lancelot his title and then helped him to fight thegryphon. And you saved Arthur from Sophia."

"I did."

"You also saved me...." Morgana finished as she looked straight into Merlin's eyes. "You've been protecting us all since you arrived."

"I have," Merlin agreed.

"Why?"

"Besides it being the right thing?"

Morgana glared at Merlin. "Besides that."

Merlin looked at Morgana, she seemed so willing, so eager to learn. He just had to show her everything now that he had revealed himself to her.

"Come with me," he stated as he reached out his hand to Morgana.

"Where?"

"Just come with me," Merlin insisted.

Morgana nodded her head and took Merlin's hand. Her instincts were telling her to follow Merlin, and her heart knew that she would follow him anywhere.

* * *

_A/N) So there you have it. My first chapter. Please review, but please be kind. I will return the favour. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: So this is my first multi-chaptered Merlin fic. It is an AU story dealing with the events that happened in Episode 8: Beginning of the End. Please be kind when reviewing and I will return the favour__…and I have to say, thank you for all the reviews thus far! It means the world to me!_

Disclaimer: The characters of Uther, Merlin, Gwen, Morgana, Arthur and Mordred belong to the mists of time; the incarnations that I am using come from MERLIN the television show and therefore belong to the BBC. I am merely borrowing them for my amusement and yours.

**CHAPTER TWO**: Merlin led Morgana deep into the bowels of the castle. They passed several guard stations and descended down even further. Despite the light and heat from the torch that Merlin bore, Morgana soon found herself shivering.

"I do wish that you had told me that we were going so far underground," Morgana whispered as they carefully walked down the steep stone-cut steps. "I would have brought my cloak or something."

"I'm sorry," Merlin apologized as he wrapped an arm around Morgana. "I just want you to see this. It's very important."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "What could be so important in the bowels of the castle?"

But as soon as the words were out of her mouth they entered a great cavern and sitting there, as if waiting for them was the great Dragon. Merlin turned to Morgana and saw that she was as pale as the moon.

"Morgana?" he asked worriedly as he tightened his grip on her arm. "You're not going to faint on me are you?"

Wordlessly Morgana shook her head, causing Merlin to smile.

"Good," he stated. "Morgana, I would like you to meet the Great Dragon, Great Dragon, this is Morgana the—"

"The King's ward," the Great Dragon stated, his booming voice filling the great cavern. "And the finest seeress in Albion."

"Seeress?" asked Merlin, not quite understanding what the dragon was saying. He knew that Gaius suspected that Morgana had the gift but to hear the Great Dragon confirm it was something completely different.

"Yes," the Dragon began with amusement in his voice. "Morgana has the blood of the fey in her and the power of the old magic. It is not as potent in her as it is in you Merlin, but she shall be a great asset to you as you complete your destiny."

"Destiny?" Morgana asked, finding her voice at last. "What destiny?"

"The destiny of Merlin," the dragon answered. "He is to protect Camelot and Arthur…as are you."

Morgana shook her head. "I do not understand."

"No." Merlin agreed. "Neither do I…"

The Great Dragon sighed. "Merlin did you not listen to me?"

"I'm sure he listens quite well to you," Morgana interrupted. "But it is I that does not understand. How can I be a seeress? I possess no magic. Not like Merlin."

The Great Dragon smiled. "Do you not dream things that sometimes come to pass?" asked the dragon. "Did you not dream of the Sidhe Sophia and help to save Arthur from being her sacrifice."

Morgana bit her bottom lip and nodded. She had always dreamed things that would sometimes come to pass, but she had never thought much of it, not till now. "Are you saying that I am a witch?"

"No my child," the dragon assured. "You are a seeress. You shall work good magic. Magic that can peer into the mists of time and see what possible paths lay before you."

"And what path lays before us and the boy?" Morgana asked. "He is dying."

"He should continue on that path that has already been decided."

"But he's just a boy!" Morgana exclaimed. "How can we let him die?"

"To let the young druid boy die would be to prevent a great evil."

"And what great evil would be prevented by the boy dying?" Merlin asked.

"The boy's name is Mordred, and he shall be the ruin of Camelot,"

"A city shall fall because of one boy?" Morgana asked not believing her ears.

"Not only the city, seeress," the dragon pointed out. "But Arthur as well."

"Arthur will die?" asked Merlin. "Because of the druid boy?"

The Great Dragon nodded. "Let him die, and Arthur shall live into old age and Camelot shall last much longer."

Morgana and Merlin looked to each other in confusion, pain clearly etched in their eyes. Their minds said that they could not let the boy die, yet their hearts said that there was no way they could let Camelot fall and Arthur die. And so with heavy hearts they thanked the Great Dragon and made their way back to the upper world.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgana saved the boy, and when Merlin brought her to see the Dragon again, he was most displeased.

"Merlin," the Great Dragon boomed. "What have you done."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked, feeling quite confused. "I haven't done anything."

"You've exposed me to this witch."

"Witch?" exclaimed Merlin. "She's no witch. You said that she was a seer."

The Great Dragon looked down at Merlin and shook his head. "That was then, but she has made her choice. She is the witch who will bring ruin to Camelot."

"Ruin to Camelot?" asked Morgana, finally finding her voice. "I wish no ill will to Camelot."

"You are an enemy to Merlin and Arthur," the Great Dragon explained. "You saved the druid boy against what I had said and as such you must be exterminated."

Merlin stepped in front of Morgana protectively. "No," he cried out. "You can't."

"I can do what I wish young warlock," the Great Dragon stated.

"No," Merlin said again as he pulled Morgana from the dragon's dungeon.

Morgana was taken to her chambers by Merlin and he swore that he would return to talk to her. One thing led to anther and it was not until the following day, after Morgana herself had had a rather troubling dream that she took Merlin aside. "You don't think as he thinks, do you Merlin?"

"Morgana?" asked Merlin, not quite following her train of thought though he could see her fear.

"You don't think that I'm to be the ruin of Camelot?"

Merlin shook his head. "No. I could never think that."

"But the Dragon,"

"The Dragon can't know everything," Merlin assured. "But you see the future in dreams,"

"I do," Morgana stated. "And that is why I am afraid. Last night I had a dream. A great shadow fell over Camelot, and I was at its centre."

Morgana shivered and Merlin took her into his arms. "That can only be a nightmare."

"But my nightmares come true,"

"This one will not."

"And who are you to say that?" asked Morgana, feeling as though she had no choice but to walk the path that the Great Dragon and her dreams were laying out for her.

"Because you know what I am," Merlin whispered. "Because I will teach you."

"Teach me?"

Merlin nodded. "Dreams are only one aspect of magic, I'm sure that you have more talents that can be developed."

"For the ruin of Camelot."

"To help Camelot," Merlin argued. "Knowing the future will allow us to change it. Things are not set in stone, they can't be. No magic can know what choice we are to make."

"Unless our choices are chosen for us,"

"Magic is chosen for you or not," Merlin stated gravely. "How you use it is up to you."

Morgana looked at him and sighed, knowing that he was right. "You choose to do good with your magic."

"And you can do the same."

"But how am I to know what is good and what is not?" she asked. "It seems to be such a fine line."

Merlin nodded. "It is and it is something that I walk everyday."

"How do you stand it?" asked Morgana. "Knowing that Uther hunts down our kind? How do you stop yourself from thrusting your magic onto him and destroying him?"

For a moment, Merlin could almost see a flash of what Morgana could become— a witch who would stop at nothing to get what she wanted, but that moment passed and he could see Morgan's face change.

"He is a king," she continued, tears in her eyes. "He is flawed but killing him would be wrong."

Merlin nodded. "It would be."

"And you do nothing,"

"I do," he stated. "Because I know that one day Arthur will become King, and all will change."

"For the better?" asked Morgana.

"For the better," Merlin assured. "Now come," he continued taking Morgana by the hand.

"Were are we going?" she asked.

"We are going to begin your training."

And so it came to pass, that the Great Dragon's prophecy did not come true. The witch Morgana did not rise and instead the girl grew into a great Seer who helped Merlin in his quest to bring Arthur in one piece to the throne. It took only a little while for Morgana to realize that while it was the slower path, working with Merlin for the benefit of Arthur and Camelot was the right path. And even when those came to tempt her, Morgana did not bend and when Arthur and his love Gwen were crowned King and Queen of Camelot and High King and Queen of all Albion, Morgana knew that while sometimes some things are chosen for you, there are some choices that you can make yourself.

-END-

_Author's Note: I never thought that I would finish this, but I told myself that I would finish every story that I've left up here. And so here is the little ending to my Merlin and Morgana tale. :D I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
